The Future Into The Past
by The Stars and Air Ninja
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus go back in time to read The Lightning Thief. Idea from Divine Protector of Mangos.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO or HoO

Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase was on Olympus supervising the construction that was rebuilding the hall of the gods. Not to mention she was the architect of Olympus. Suddenly Percy jump out from behind her. "Ahh" screamed Annabeth. "Percy" "Yeah" he answered. Annabeth slap him in the face. "You messed me up" she said pointing to the notebook in her hand. "Sorry" Percy muttered. "BOO" shouted Thalia the daughter of Zeus as she jump over a pile of bricks. Annabeth ran over to her and to hug. "Wow I get slap for scaring her but Thalia gets a hug" he said quietly to himself which the girls both heard. Thalia laughed at the comment. "WOW" Leo Valdaz shouted as he, Piper, and Jason flashed in. "What are you guys doing here?" ask Nico De Anglo walk out of the shadow. "I know Annabeth should be here. It also explains why Percy's here too. But Thalia, why's she here." "I have ears Death Breath and a mouth" Thalia shouted. "Really I didn't know" Percy said clueless. "Jackson, I'll gut you like a fish" the huntress replied. "Oh so scary" Percy mocked. Then all of a sudden they all flash to Olympus. It looked like before the second Titan War had happened. "YOU DEMIGODS" Zeus roared. "Lord Zeus did you summoned us here" Percy asked. "I don't even know who you are" Zeus replied. Then a letter appears with 5 books.

_Dear the Gods and Heroes of Olympus_

_We sent these demigods from the future to you because you and they must read the books. It will all happen in the future but for these kids it already happen_

_**The Fates**_

"Now we read" said Athena. "That's why they call her the wisdom goddess" Apollo whispered to Leo. "_The Lightning Thief _who wants to read first" Annabeth asked. "I will" Percy Answered.

**Chapter 1 I accidentally vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

All the demigods nodded.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. **

Percy shut the book. "Not you" Annabeth snapped.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"It's not fair Demigods gets all the fun." Ares complained. "Then you like it when I whip you sorry butt" Percy asked. "Never mind"

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately.**

"Real great advice Percy" Thalia said sarcastically

**You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who is they" Leo asked before Piper slap him. "I prefer Annabeth slapping me Beauty Queen." Annabeth walk over to him and slap him harder then what Piper did.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"That's true" Leo muttered.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yeah" said Nico and Thalia. "That's rude" Piper hissed

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See he agrees too" Thalia said it like she just won the Super Bowl. _(GO Giants)_

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Jason suddenly got interest when Percy said Roman.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

"THAT'S A LIE PERSEUS JACKSON" scream Athena. "It sounds boring to me" Ares said while he patted Athena's shoulder.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Mr. Brunner sounds like Chiron but Chiron can't leave camp right?" asked Jason. Everyone who knew ignore his question leaving Piper and Leo wondering with Jason.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"I agree with Jason" Piper piped up.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **

"That's a first because at camp when he's teaching you fall asleep, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth told Percy.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy was I wrong.**

"Course you are" Thalia thought but said out loud. "You guys are SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO mean" Percy whined. "I'm not going to read if you keep being mean"

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway and before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

"No! More accidents" shriek Hermes. _(BTW guys can shriek, there tons of guys in my class who do.)_

**This trip, I was determined to be good. **

"That's impossible" Nico almost scream.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww" Piper said grossly

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. **

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

"He can never keep his cover" Thalia said dissapointly.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter". **

"But with Ketchup" Aphrodite said in discussed

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happen."**

"The bogey monsters" Leo shouted earning a hit in the head by Piper.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoed galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. **

**I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

"Really" Annabeth ask with her big cute puppy dog eyes. "Yes, you people think I don't have any hobbies" Percy shouted. Most people even the gods nod. "Well one of my hobbies is Annabeth."

**But everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **

"It's amazing she was there" Nico said excitedly.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight,**

"Now that's just cruel" Hermes and Ares shouted. "Said the guy who's dating my wife" Hephaestus said it like it was normal. "Probably better than watching your demibrats." Dionysus said putting a lot of bitterness into his words.

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele_**

"Eww" Piper said again.

**_and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to. **

"Of course it did" Nico said.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story."Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment? "My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

**"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents? I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Another first Seaweed Brain that's a record" Annabeth said playfully.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"GOD" Zeus thundered.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself.**

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters— Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me."—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. 'And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus muttered.

**"Busted," Grover muttered. "Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"That's a mouth full" Poseidon said.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

"When are the not" ask Artemis. "Like never sis" Apollo answered.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. "I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me." About the Titans? "About real life. And how your studies apply to it. Oh, what you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." seen everything. I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Percy gasped for air.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius. "Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"I'm so going to tell Chiron that," said Leo

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"Now she's so going to get it," said Thalia

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—**

—**the water—**

—**like it grabbed her—**

"What happened?" asked Leo "Percy just happened," said Annabeth "Finally someone who makes me sound good" Percy threw the book in the air. "Whops" He said as he went and got the book.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—""I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Is it really that bad" asked Annabeth

"The worst" replied Percy.

**That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But—" "You—will—stay—here."**

"Grover always was terrible with lying," said Thalia

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Ooooh," said Leo sarcastically, "Scaaarryyyy."

"You'd change your mind once you've seen it," said Thalia. Nico nod.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure.**

"Percy is never sure," said Thalia. "And yet he's still the best," said Annabeth, causing Aphrodite to squeal.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"Wow," said Piper, "way to pay attention"

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"That is the safest thing," said Leo

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"With what?" asked Jason.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"I wouldn't be so sure, Perce" said Thalia, "Remember the boarding school and the Manticore." "Do I want to know," said Poseidon. "Probably not," said Thalia.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Compared to what?" asked Leo

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"You think he still has it?" asked Leo

"Leo, Just Forget it" said Jason

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"He eventually did read that book," said Annabeth

"Why would he read the book, if he didn't even read it in school?" asked Leo

"Well, let's see," said Piper, "Maybe it was because his GIRLFRIEND told him to."

"And Annabeth found out and made do it again or I don't get kissed for a month." Percy stated.

"Way to be harsh, Beauty Queen," said Leo.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Ha," said Thalia, "I'd bet she wanted too" added Nico.

"Some cousins you are" Percy muttered under his breath. Annabeth laughed.

**Then things got even stranger.**

"How can things get any stranger?" asked Leo

"This is Percy we're talking about," said Nico.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.** **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Riptide," said Poseidon and Annabeth simultaneously.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"How in Hades does swinging a sword come naturally to a twelve year old?" asked Aphrodite.

"Well," said Hephaestus, "considering that he was born to be heroes, he's better at swords due to his heritage, and he's a child of the Big Three, I'd say a pretty good chance at him being a natural at swinging swords."

Ares snarl at his brother, he was going to say that.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hiss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"That's got to be creepy," said Leo

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"And he still lets the Mist affect him," said Jason

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Yeah magic mushrooms" said Leo.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Had I imagined the whole thing?

"Yes," said Dionysus

"Maybe," said Ares

"No," said Poseidon, who glared at the other two who had spoken.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" asked Poseidon.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father, like son," said Athena

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**"Why Nancy?" asked Leo, "Doesn't the she-demon hate him?"**

**"First, she's a mortal, not a she-demon," said Piper, "Second, the Mist created an allusion for the mortals, and Percy's still being affected by it."**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

"Oh boy," said Thalia.

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. "Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Even dad thinks so," said Jason

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"Of course he wouldn't," said Thalia

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"All right," said Thalia, "Chapter's done, who wants to read next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**paradiseisland101:**

**Update soon**

_I will try but school is tough!_

_**A/N**_

_Nico is a bit OC for a reason._

_And I do NOT own PJO or HoO_

"All right," said Thalia, "Chapter's done, who wants to read next?"

**Chapter 2**

"Me" squeaked Elise Aqui, the daughter of Poseidon.

"When did yo_" Percy started.

"Just 5 seconds ago" said Charlie, Daughter of Gaia but hates her mother and father Oranus. Charlie was a demigod at some point of her life but she secretly was the first person ever to dip in the Styx, she was offered to be the air after she bathed in the Styx but before Kronos was born. She took the offer but she had one mortal point and humans and monsters need the air so no one wanted to kill her. Gaia hid her in the Lotus Hotel to keep her from aging but one night she got push out the door. A demigod found her and brought her to camp when her mortal body was only 3 years old. Annabeth was 8 at the time and showed her around. Sarah Spout, Alexis Drench, Sarah Morn, Skylar Skymoon and Connor Skymoon walk up and knelt in front of the gods later joined by Elise. Sarah S., Alexis and Elise are triplets but were separate because when they are together monsters can find their smell real easy. Sarah Morn is the daughter of Apollo and is real good with medicine and archery _(Of course)_. Skylar and Connor are kids of Apollo and Artemis. Apollo tricked Artemis with a love potion to get kids.

Then BOOM the door burst open and two blond hair boys flew in the throne room. "J! Jimmy! What are you doing." Scream Charlie as the sons of Zeus crash into Connor. James Azureson _( Az ure son) _known as Jimmy and John Ceruleanady _(Ce ru lean ady) _known as J got on their feet and helped Connor up. "Here you go" said Thalia as she handed the book to Elise.

**Chapter 2 Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks of Death**

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

"No, Percy," said Annabeth, "they weren't."

"Yeah don't get your seaweed in a squeeze" teased Alexis.

"Hey you're my sister that means you have some too." Shot back Percy.

"Well at least I use my head and my AHDA and dyslexic is getting better than yours"

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"Stupid mortals" muttered Sarah S.

Elise paused "Hey I'm going to tell_"

"Shut UP" hissed Sarah M.

"Cat fight" Jimmy whispered to J and J snickered.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"That's because he is psycho," said Thalia

"I totally agreed said the triplets, Sarah M, and Skylar.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "But that same psycho saved our lives, and is the love of mine." Percy and Annabeth blushed. "Did I just say that out loud." "Yup" replied everyone but Percy.

"Wow," said Leo, "they must really love each other."

"And you're just now figuring that out because?" asked Piper

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"Oh, Grover," said Annabeth

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"No shit, Sherlock," said Nico

"Language" scold Elise.

Aphrodite giggled and everyone look at her but she waved them off.

"Does everyone swear in the future?" asked Apollo

"Yeah, pretty much," said Thalia

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit"

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"Okay, that can be intimidating," said Leo

"Shit" said Apollo

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

"He had D's? asked a disbelieved Annabeth

"Annabeth, why does this bother you?" asked Athena, "He is a Sea Spawn after all."

"It's just that," said Annabeth, "He always told me he got C's."

"C's?" asked Athena, "Then why are you dating him?"

"Well not to interrupt but I usually get C's" Percy said proudly.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Every demigod, along with Hermes and Apollo, present started to laugh at this, while most of the Olympians, except Dionysus who was too busy looking at hie Wines and Grapes Weekly Magazine to care, cracked a smile.

"It means_" started Athena.

"Look, Athena," said Hermes, "As much as we would love to hear what an old sot is, I would think that most people here want to get this over with as soon as possible."

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

"Oh sure it's fine" Alexis and the Sarahs said sarcastically

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties..**

"Hey Perc I just taught your sisters and their friends to play poker, do you want me to teach you." Asked Nico

"Nah thanks I just get Annabeth to do it" answered Percy

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,**

"Wow," said Thalia

"You mean Percy doesn't give out compliments?" asked Athena

"No, he does," said Thalia, "It's just that Grover would not stop beating himself up for what had happened to me."

"What do you mean 'after what had happened to me'?" asked Leo.

"I'm sure it'd come up in the book," said Thalia, "And I don't want anyone to spill the beans, got it daddy?" Thalia glared at her father, who got the message to not spill her secrets, and nodded.

**even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"Wimp," said Ares

"Hey!" said Thalia, "That wimp kicked your ass and saved Olympus, so shut your face and be quiet!"

"Wow there Little Miss Sparky," joked Leo, "No need to go all Huntress on us here."

"Sorry," said Thalia, "It's just that no one gets to pick on Percy other than me, unless Nico is around. Then we just pick on him."

"Who's Nico?" asked Hermes

"Later," said Thalia

"Hey that's me" Shout Nico.

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

**"At least he studied," said Thalia, after seeing Athena's face of horror.**

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Good," said Athena, "Maybe that'll help him pick up his real identity faster."

"Oh, if only," said Thalia smiling.

The demigods laugh at this.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

"That's real easy." Said Thalia, "Especially for him, since he met both of them."

"What do you mean?" asked Poseidon, getting even more anxious.

"The first time he went to the Underworld." Said Thalia, and motioned for Elise to start reading.

"First time?" squeaked Poseidon

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"It's really easy," said Jason

"Yeah, for you Sparky," said Leo, "You practically grew up conjugamacating them."

"It's conjugating." Said Athena

"That's what I said," said Leo, smiling. Jason soon started to yell to Elise to start reading again to prevent Leo from getting beaten up. She laugh and continue

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

"And he gave you his best, Chiron," said Annabeth, surprising the Olympians. "He gave you more than that."

"What does she mean?" asked Apollo.

"Well, considering the fact that we're reading about him, I'd say that we'll find out," said Athena.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**

"OMG OMG OMG O M G" shrieked Alexis and Sarah S. Every one covered their ears.

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**

**"... worried about Percy, sir."**

"Aren't we all?" asked Thalia.

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper,**

"Yup, and I'm not a fire-user," said Leo

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer.**

"All right," said Leo, "the kids got a point."

"That kid is older than you and can kick your ass" Percy said real serious

"I bet you I can beat you" challenged Jason.

"After lunch choose your team of 4."

"The 'kid'," said Thalia, "is older than you, and his cousins have no problem beating your ass for him." She said not realizing what Percy had said.

"Thalia tip next time listen to what other people saying and SPEAK FOR YOURSELF Nico stated nicely and shouted in the end

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"A whole lot more," smirked Thalia.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line— "**

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he saw her... ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"Yeah," said Leo, "Like that's doing such a great job, I mean look at Grover."

"Grover's an exception," said Thalia, "He's technically not a student there is he?"

"I guess not," said Leo

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"Fail what" Piper talk for the first time in this chapter.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"NO" yelled Hermes, "That's rule number 12: Never give away your position!"

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Good, get out of there while you can," said Hermes.

"Hermes, I will not have you courrupting my child's brain." Said Poseidon.

"Uh Dad I'm right here" Percy told his dad.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Maybe it was," said Thalia, "but then again, things are not what they seem."

"Stop quoting people Thalia!" said Leo, and motioned Elise to continue reading before Thalia could retort.

Elise wouldn't read til she heard Jimmy and J scream "JUST READ THE DANG BOOK"

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

"When have his nerves been right?" asked Leo.

"When it has to do with keeping secrets," said Thalia

"Yeah, I guess," said Leo, "I mean the man-horse is the best, if not a genius, at keeping secrets."

"Man-horse?" asked Athena

"Don't question my genius, Lady!" said Leo, and Elise read quickly to avoid an fire burnnin Leo.

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

"That must be killer," said Leo

"What?" asked Apollo

"Having to take finals repeatedly," answered Leo, and the demigods nodded.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**Just... tired. I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"Fauns can read emotions, right?" asked Jason

"Yeah, why?" said Athena

"Then, I wonder what Grover got when he read Percy's emotions," said Jason, and after a silence, Elise continued reading.

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"When aren't you in danger," said Thalia, "Even at camp, your either in danger of the campers, or some outside Godly force."

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

"Three hours?" asked Leo, "That's torture!"

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

"Chiron really needs to work on his pep talks, doesn't he?" asked Thalia, and almost everybody, except Annabeth and Percy who were too busy making out, agreed with her. "Get A ROOM" scream Charlie and her gang as they shun their eyes.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it if he knew," said Thalia after seeing the gods faces. "You got to remember, it takes a lot for Percy to figure it out on his own, or Annabeth, either one works."

"He trusts her that much?" asks Poseidon

"Yup," says Thalia, "He knows not to question her judgment, well, all us Greek demigods do, but Percy the most. She's the smartest mortal alive."

Athena beamed at that compliment, but Annabeth's indifference to that statement didn't pass by her. She was still kissing Percy.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Just wait till I get my hands on them," warned Thalia

"Forget IT Thalia" Percy warned.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

"He should," said Dionysus, "If he didn't, then he'd be caught off gaured, and those brats would never reach camp."

Everyone was surprised at this statement, as this was completely unlike Mr. D.

"Mr. D, did you just defend Grover?" asked Thalia

"What are you talking about, Terri?" asked Mr. D, "I was just sitting here bored out of my mind and wishing I could drink some wine."

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Probably gave Goat boy a heart attack," said Thalia.

Everyone even Percy and Annabeth laugh.

"You two should be paying attention" Thalia said like a teacher.

"We know what's going to_" Percy started

"Save it Kelp for Brains."

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"Yeah, I heard the whole conversation," said Leo, "So, not much. Not much."

Everyone chuckled, which caused Leo to get overly excited. Sensing this, Piper slapped him, and he sat down rubbing where she slapped him.

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"Ain't that the truth," snorted Thalia.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

"Why is it like that?" asked Athena

"It's funny how they try to read it," said Dionysus as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"**Oh he's rich," joked Thalia, "As rich as a goat boy can get."

Everyone chuckled, before Elise read again.

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

"Yeah, that does sound funny if you put it like that," said Leo

"Kelp Head does have a way with reducing tension," said Thalia, "even if it's at his own expense and he doesn't realize it."

**"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

"Rotten eggs?" asked Leo

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. **

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

Athena's eyes widened as she started to realize what he's seeing.

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Annabeth looked up with eyes widened.

Thalia started to freak out, "Please tell me they're not what I think they are."

"Yup" replied the son of Poseidon.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

Annabeth realized whose string it was, and went back to making out with Percy. Athena saw this, mentioned it to the others, "How is it that Annabeth tensed up when they were first mentioned, but relaxed after this paragraph?"

Annabeth gasped for air, the said "Because that's not his string, it's his."

Thalia understood what she meant, and said, "That makes it better, still depressing, but not as much."

"Could you care to explain?" asked Athena

"Let's just say it was the string of the other Hero of Olympus." Said Thalia, and Annabeth nodded.

This left everyone but the people who knew was even more confused.

_(A/N Charlie and gang is my OCs. The OCs were in the 2__nd__ titan war but Charlie because she was locked up on Olympus.)_

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Poseidon started freaking out, momentarily forgetting that it was not Percy's string.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"This is what I was talking about," said Thalia

"What it?" asked Apollo

"Percy breaking the tension," said Thalia, "His crude remarks are so Percy, he inadvertently breaks any tension, no matter what. Like one time, we were fighting some monsters, and we were losing. Somehow, Percy was able to rally our spirits, and we soon were able to overthrow the attackers."

"Wow," said Apollo, "And he does this all the time?"

"Whenever he needs to," said Thalia, "He'd sooner give his life, then give up defending his family, friends, and home."

Everyone was stunned at this. Jason was wondering that the Romans look up to Percy like the Greeks.

"His fatal flaw is loyalty," said Annabeth, "He even took the sky for me and Lady Artemis."

"He held up the sky?" asked Artemis, not believing that a male like Percy would ever exist.

"Yup," said Annabeth, "and so much more. He even blames himself for every death that he witnessed."

Everyone now saw Percy in a different light, even Athena, who was amazed that a son of her rival cared more about others than his own life.

"Elise!" said Thalia, breaking everyone's train of thought, "Keep reading."

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there." "Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic.**

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"Oh no," said Hermes, "It's already starting."

"No it's not, Hermes," said Athena, "If it was, then he wouldn't have five books dedicated to him, would he?"

"Oh, never mind." Said Hermes, sheepishly

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"I don't think that he's going to fulfill that promise." Said Thalia.

"But didn't you just say that Percy would try and help everyone, no matter what?" asked Athena

"Yeah," said Thalia, "But wouldn't you walk away if you're best friend was freaking you out?"

"There you go." Said Thalia, who motioned for Elise to keep reading.

**Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

"Yes," said Annabeth quietly, "Yes it does."

**Again everyone shivered.**

**Like they did now.**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"All right, that's the end of the chapter," said Elise, "who wants to read next?"

"Lunch Time" Hera said. The Demigods and Gods went to the giant kitchen. "Annabeth" Percy started to plead "Can you make me something to eat."

"Fine! What do you want Seaweed Brain." Percy's girlfriend asked. "mm Blue Pancakes" Annabeth's boyfriend replied. "Wait I have an idea" Leo suddenly stated "Make pancakes for all of us" "No Way Valdez, This is my girlfriend get your own." Percy told Leo. "I'll help you with the pancakes Annabeth" Charlie went up and got the mix while Annabeth got the bowl, measuring cup and whisk. When Annabeth flipped the last pancake she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Of course it was Percy. "I thought you be bored making pancake by yourself so I came to help." "Thank You now go wash the dishes then eat the pancakes." Annabeth smiled at him. And then he groan.

~Line~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jason who do you choose for teammates" Percy asked the son of Zeus. "I choose Leo, Piper and Thalia do you want to fight." The son of Zeus asked his sister. "As much as I want to I'll stay neutral." Thalia told her little brother. "Uh Are gods allowed." Jason asked Percy. "Nope! Well while you think I'll choose Annabeth_" "Of coruse" Thalia said amused. "J and Jimmy" "Well Well Well you're choosing my brothers huh." Now it was Jason who was amused. "Yeah well I knew lil J and Jimmy since they got to camp." "I'll choose no one, only because I think I can still beat you with only my team."


End file.
